Her Miracle
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Part 2 of 2, Companion to His Haunting. Olivia doesn't remember Peter and yet she's given a miracle or what seems like a miracle to her...a son.


Her Miracle

Spoilers: All Seasons (Majorly The Day We Died).

Disclaimer: I own the Peter in this fic, nothing more.

* * *

><p>He was perfect, with big blue eyes and curly blond hair, Olivia Dunham couldn't not love her son as he laid in her arms perfectly asleep. The newborn wiggled but soon settled against her warmth, his tiny hand reaching out and she grasped it as if to assure him she was there.<p>

She had a son, a beautiful and perfect baby boy who was a miracle...she hadn't slept with anyone since John. She remembered everyday of her life since he died, no gaps or blackouts...nothing to explain how she could have gotten pregnant. It was a miracle, he was a miracle and she loved him.

She mulled for hours over a name, she didn't know what to call him or who to honor. She thought of James after her father but her son just didn't seem like a James, Walter and William were out that was for sure...Phillip, maybe for a middle name. John was an absolute no and every other name just didn't fit him; Michael, Colin, Marcus, Alexander...even Charlie didn't fit.

"Hello Olivia." Olivia looked up to see Walter entering the room with a small bear and a bouquet of flowers. "Can I see him?"

Astrid was beside Walter so Olivia felt a bit more okay, "you can look at him."

"He's so beautiful, look at that nose...he's going to break a lot of hearts." Astrid chuckled, "he's perfect Olivia...does he have a name?'

She shook her head, "every name I come up with doesn't fit, I don't know what to call him."

"Elizabeth and I decided that if we ever had children, we'd name them either Peter or Catherine. You can have the name if you want."

Olivia looked at the baby, "Peter..." she smiled and watched as her son opened his tiny mouth. "Peter...hmm, I think it fits. Welcome to the universe Peter Charlie Dunham."

* * *

><p>She had no idea where he got so smart from, at age five he already could spell encyclopedia and electromagnetic. His favorite thing was science, he was a science boy and Olivia chuckled even when he blew up the kitchen with soda and mentos experiments. Her son could do no wrong in her eyes...he made her happy, took away part of the unexpected hole she had developed in her heart after the machine had been used.<p>

"Peter Charlie Dunham!" Olivia called from the living room, it was his first day of kindergarten but she suspected that by the time school ended he'd be in either the third or fourth grade. "We have to go, stop lagging."

"Coming Mom!" He walked out of the bedroom in a uniform that was tucked in and his blond curls were combed as much as they could be. His shoes were tied...by four he had mastered those.

* * *

><p>Olivia was faced with an unexpected question one day when her son came home two years later, one she could never explain or answer...because she didn't know. He was quiet the entire ride home and finally she sat him down and looked into his blue eyes.<p>

"What's wrong, you never quit telling me about school but you're quiet today...why?"

"It was Bring Your Dad to School Day." He looked down and then up again, "where is my dad?"

She sighed, "I don't know baby boy, you just appeared one day...you've never had a dad."

"I have to have a dad, it take two people to make a baby."

She shook her head, "it was just me, this time it was just me...you're a miracle."

* * *

><p>He cried himself to sleep that night and Olivia laid beside him, combing a hand through his curls, wishing she could give him a father but she didn't know how she became pregnant or why. Her son was brilliant, certainly not from her family's genes and his curls were not hers...no one in her family had curls. He had told her how the other kids said he was a whore's son, that he didn't have a father because his mom didn't remember who she had slept with. They already teased him for being seven in fifth grade...now this was torture.<p>

His only male role model was Broyles, Walter was just the crazy uncle...Uncle Walter like he was to Ella. Broyles tried to include Peter in all things he did with his son, Chris was eight years older but even at fifteen helped Peter with everything...being the big brother he needed. Olivia found he was even more a miracle because she had been sterile from childhood, no way to conceive a child yet she had...she'd never have anymore children but that didn't matter because she had Peter.

As he grew, she watched as he graduated and went to MIT...she couldn't thank whatever higher power there was enough that she had her son. He was brilliant and perfect and gave her a beautiful daughter-in-law named Meghan. Five grandkids, all of them perfect in everyway...she adored them and loved them.

* * *

><p>Olivia Dunham died February 29, 2065 surrounded by her family, she kept calling for Peter but Peter was there with her, holding her hand.<p>

"I'm right here Mom."

She shook her head, "his name was Peter...your father, his name was your name." She sighed as she struggled. "I remember him now, I remember...I loved him so much."

"Okay Mom."

She closed her eyes and whispered. "You are a better man than your father just like he was a better man than his." She smiled, "he'd love you, he'd be so proud of you."

Peter sighed, "I'm sure he would Mom."

* * *

><p>She died minutes later and Peter bent his head down, his mom had given everything for him and in her final hours did she remember his father...someone she seemed to have loved and lost. He only hoped she was with him again.<p>

Outside two men in fedoras spoke, "she remembered upon death."

"Better than before, for had she...the girl would have corrupted the timeline. She served her purpose as the boy served his."

* * *

><p>AN: That's the second part...Olivia could never marry because every other guy couldn't make her feel whole so she died unmarried. She had her son and remembered Peter at the end of her life...just like the Oracle in His Haunting said she would.


End file.
